


your royal highness

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [16]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prom, and amanda is the worst, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Prompt from @therogueslayer on tumblr:Amanda plots for Trini to win prom queen as a cruel prank. Jason saves the night by crowning Kimberly as the second prom queen, and the crowd is surprisingly supportive.





	your royal highness

“Katrina Rodriguez!”

No thunderous applause erupted when the principal announced the prom queen. Two seconds of silence stretched into an eternity--until the laughter started. Snickers turned into cackles turned into guffaws as people realized that the self-proclaimed Angel Grove High hermit was being forced out of her shell and onto a stage. The crowd thinned around the newly crowned prom queen, her fitted yellow gown sparkling brighter as the spotlight caught each thread.

Trini stood alone in the sea of sweaty teenagers in formalwear. Part of her wanted to march up on stage and claim that crown (or crush it into dust), but her urge to fight was overtaken by a powerful desire to flee.

Jason, who had just been crowned prom king, caught her eye from on stage. His former football teammates had campaigned hard for him to win. Anyone who might have been responsible for getting Trini elected had kept their involvement a secret, and the deafening laughter told her that this wasn’t just some ballot-stuffing joke. A majority of her classmates must have been in on it. As Trini looked into Jason’s concerned eyes, she couldn’t help but think that this petty prank had ruined his night, too.

Without blinking, she whirled around and started running towards the back door of the gymnasium. She didn’t bother searching for her friends--she didn’t even think to.

Her long dress slowed her down enough for someone to catch her arm: Amanda Clark.

“Katrina! Who knew you had such a pretty name under all that resting bitch face?”

Normally, Trini would shoot back with something snarky from her quiver full of sharp comebacks that she saved just for girls like Amanda. Tonight, however, Trini didn’t want to fight. She just wanted to disappear, a feat that is considerably more difficult when one is sporting a bright yellow dress.

Ignoring Amanda, Trini tore her arm away and resumed her hasty exit procedure. Someone else stepped in her way before she could take two more steps towards the door.

“Not so tough without your freak friends around, are you?” Ty Fleming taunted. He stood almost a foot taller than Trini, though she didn’t usually feel so small next to him.

She grumbled, “Move,” and walked around him, the clomping of her wedge heels echoing over the rest of the senior class’ whispers.

“Uh, excuse me?” Jason’s voice rang out over the speaker system. Trini turned around to see him tapping the microphone on stage. He had on his _trust me_ face, and Trini’s path out was blocked by a half dozen more cheerleaders and athletes who no doubt had their own thoughts to share on her victory, so she waited and listened.

Jason continued. “I think there’s been a mistake.” He was greeted by a wave of laughter, but his voice was solemn. “Trini--uh, Katrina--isn’t the only prom queen. Would Kimberly Hart please come up here?”

Silence.

The spotlight left Trini and searched the throng for Kimberly, finally stopping on a black and pink dress in the middle of the second row. She was on the other side of the gym from Trini and trying to push her way through a dense group of questionably sober teenagers. When she heard Jason say her name, she paused and looked up at the stage, worry clearly taking over every muscle in her face and body. After a moment of staring at Jason curiously, she obliged his request and headed for the stage.

Jason nodded at Trini, inviting her to join the ex-cheerleader-turned-pariah. A gentle hand landed on Trini’s shoulder, and she looked up to see Zack suddenly standing next to her.

“Go on, Crazy Girl,” he whispered as softly as Zack could whisper.

With a final timid glance at Zack, Trini took a deep breath and went to join Jason and Kimberly next to the microphone. A few people cleared out a path for her, and a couple of them smiled at her. She picked out a few friendly faces from amongst the crowd that had felt so hostile only minutes before and wondered if she had oversold the volume of the mob’s derisive laughter in her imagination.

As soon as her foot touched the last step, Kimberly reached for her hand. Trini took it, hoping that nobody would assume the truth about their relationship. For once in her life, Trini was praying to be gal-pal’d. With a squeeze and a tense smile, Kimberly welcomed Trini to the stage.

“I hereby abdicate my position on the prom court,” Jason declared. He removed his own crown from his head, placing it on Kimberly’s head. Ignoring the principal’s protests, Jason picked up the other crown from the table behind him and coronated Trini.

The kinetic quiet that permeated the gymnasium was broken by a single wolf whistle from Zack. “Long live the queens!” He shouted from by the back door. Some scattered claps from the crowd followed his example.

Trini didn’t have time to be embarrassed on Zack’s behalf. She felt Kimberly’s hand press against her own, encouraging her to turn away from the crowd.

“Sorry we got separated,” Kimberly said quietly as if no one else were there. “Snack table was harder to get to than you’d expect.”

Trini couldn’t say anything. Her mouth was too dry, her tongue too numb. She tried to swallow, but gulped down only damp, salty, gym air.

“Do you trust me?” Kimberly asked, stepping closer.

Of course. The answer would always be yes. Trini managed to nod once, and Kimberly closed the small distance between them in a kiss.

The gym exploded with elated cheers and uninhibited applause.

Trini forgot to close her eyes when Kimberly’s lips hit hers; she was so taken aback by the sudden shift in the crowd’s attitude. Over Kimberly’s shoulder, she saw Jason clapping and smiling wide. When Kimberly pulled away, Trini just stared at her. Kimberly wrapped a possessive arm around Trini’s waist and waved at the still shouting crowd.

***

Amanda turned furious when she saw Harper’s phone up in the air.

“What are you doing?!” Amanda demanded.

“This’ll be soooo great for my insta!” Harper said. She started typing on her phone. “Ooh, that filter’s perfect. Hashtag prom, hashtag lesbians, hashtag lesbian prom, hashtag dresses, hashtag lesbians in dresses...”

Amanda tried to peek over Harper’s shoulder. “You know, I practically got her elected. That Deedee girl looked so angry all the time, so--”

“Her name’s Trini. And it’s people like you who piss her off so much.”

Amanda looked up to see Billy Cranston standing next to the tall, _very_ handsome man who was speaking.

“Hi! Are you a friend of Treenee’s too?” She tried to address the one who looked like he definitely owned a motorcycle, but he made his disinterest clear with a scowl.

“I think you should head home, Amanda,” Billy said.

Amanda slapped the phone out of Harper’s hand and tornadoed off. She expected her friend to follow, and she pulled Ty away from a cluster of his friends by the arm. “We’re going, Ty.”

He tried to protest. “But--”

“We’re going!”

***

The Rangers meandered about the empty parking lot behind the gym. Prom had ended two hours ago, but they hung around. Even Billy’s mother had allowed him to stay out past his usual eleven p.m. curfew.

“You guys want waffles?” Zack asked.

Four enthusiastic nods answered him.

They walked slowly to the twenty-four hour diner. Trini and Kimberly, arm in arm, trailed behind the boys.

“Zack keeps calling me ‘your majesty,’” Trini grumbled.

“He’s been calling me Princess for weeks." Kimberly frowned. "Do you think he knew about all this?”

Trini answered her with a snort and a shake of her head.

Kimberly’s mouth opened in mock offense, but she forgot about the teasing nickname when Trini moved to peck her on the lips. Trini snuggled into her shoulder.

“It’s kind of hard to walk like this,” Kimberly laughed.

“Don’t care,” Trini replied.

“As weird as tonight was, I’m kind of really happy.”

Trini kissed Kimberly’s neck in agreement.

***


End file.
